transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Drink the Water
Shark's Rib Beyond the barracks and past the soundproof barriers is the NCC's residential tavern, the Shark's Rib. The walls and ceilings are a deep blue colour, and various lighting creates a shimmering effect. Large curved support beams above the ceiling provide a protective cage over the recreational area. Energon flows through transparent spiral-shaped piping behind the bar to the right of the entrance, indicating to even the most over-energized Decepticon where to go to for a refill. Bartenders are available to dispense energon of various grades and blends. For people willing to part with more imperial credits and who know who and how to ask, the good product is kept under lock and key. There is seating at the bar for Decepticons of various sizes. There are also numerous booths for large groups. There is a small exposed area to serve as a dance floor with a raised level in front of it, complete with all the equipment necessary for public announcements and live group performances. Due to the lack of importance to the overall Decepticon mission, even more aesthetical decorations have been put into the Shark's Rib. Thin metallic spirals decorate the bar area, the furnishings and the walls. Music is often played through hidden speakers - often trumpet music, but also classic Imperial soldier tunes that every Decepticon knows well. Frenzy enters the Shark's Rib. Catechism looks pretty darn morose. She has on filter masks over her face and over the two jet intakes that rise above her shoulders. She seems to be leaking energon at a slow drip rate through chinks in her armour. She has a cube of one of the better kinds of high grade sold in this establishment sitting before her on the bar, but it doesn't seem as if she has touched it. The bartender seems to be avoiding her. "Alright bartender! Give me a good grade of Engergon for the fearless Frenzy!" Frenzy yells upon entering the bar. He walks straight for the counter with that small grin on his face, his armour not damaged at all. He was here just to get a drink and have a good time, though not as good of a time as fighting. Upon reaching a chair next to Catechism, he jumps up and lands on top of it. The counter is at eye level with Frenzy, but he doesn't care. The bartender seems glad of the interruption and is quite happy enough to attend to anyone, even Frenzy. Besides, if Frenzy is about, Soundwave might also be, and offending the tape commander is never a good idea. The bartender quickly gets Frenzy his drink, still staying as far as possible from Catechism. Catechism stares at her drink some more, just looking a little to the side to see that Frenzy is sitting up on a chair next to her. She wheezes, sounding like there is a loose screw rattling around inside, "Nice landing." The bartender places Frenzy's energon cube on the counter. "Man, about time! You can get it to me sooner!" says Frenzy while the bartender mumbles to himself. Frenzy turns his head slightly towards Catechism, but not looking her fully, "Yeah! I am the best of the Cassette-cons! So there is no reason for that!" He jumps from his chair to the top of the counter and starts to drink the energon. Perhaps it is just a slow day at the Shark's Rib - perhaps the Decepticons are out working, earning their wages of sin. Catechism has been able to do precious little of said work, as she's a bit ill, if a robot can be ill - her self-repair is disabled while she adjusts to some new parts. She pokes at her drink and replies, "Best cassette, huh?" She thinks about that for a moment. "Eh. Sure." The slurping sound stops, the energon cube is set back on the counter. Frenzy turns his whole body towards Catechism, that grin of his now a frown. "'Eh. Sure'? That's not a good response there; it should be 'Yeah Frenzy! You are the best cassette in the whole universe'! Yeah! Not some stupid 'Eh. Sure'," he says as he walks on the counter towards Catechism's energon. He turns around and points at her, "Say it!" Frenzy's pose: The slurping sound stops, the energon cube is set back on the counter. Frenzy turns his whole body towards Catechism, that grin of his now a frown. "'Eh. Sure'? That's not a good response there; it should be 'Yeah Frenzy! You are the best cassette in the whole universe'! Yeah! Not some stupid 'Eh. Sure'," he says as he walks on the counter towards Catechism's energon. He turns around and points at her, "Say it!" Catechism rubs her temples and says slowly but firmly, "No." She really doesn't feel like arguing the issue with a tiny Decepticon possessed of an ego bigger than he is tall. That, and Ravage is totally in the running for 'best cassette'. Ravage is a liger or something, bred for his skill in magic. (Catechism is clearly not a cat fancier; she can't tell a liger from a panther.) Frenzy clenches his fists, getting upset at the whole issue. Everyone knows he can take out a whole army of Autobots with his drums, or at least that is what he thinks. He points at her with his right index finger and says with a harsh tone, "You piece of scrap metal! How dare you insult the fearless Frenzy like that! Don't you know how powerful I am in battle?" His circuits were surging in him as his hate towards Catechism grows - his temper tantrum is rising. He turns his head briefly to look at Catechism's Energon. *bling!* A lightbulb went off. "Oh, well, if you are going to insult me like that..." he takes the Energon and lifts it over his head, "Then I guess you won't mind me taking this!" He laughs as he starts to run across the counter. Catechism watches for a moment as Frenzy takes the energon, and she looks almost ready to draw an arm gun on him. Then, she starts laughing, as if she hasn't laughed all day, and she suggests mildly, "Oh yeah, just go ahead and drink that." She's sure he'll just /love/ what happens to be in her drink. Oh, sure, it looks great. But what's inside will eat through even glass. Frenzy laughs, "Oh? So I guess I have won then!" He places the energon infront of him and takes a few sips. Man! that is some good stuff, the expersion on Frenzy's face tells it all. He then stops sipping and looks up at Catechism, "This is sure a fine drink you have here. You want it back? Weeeelll too bad! I enjoy it so much that I think I'll drink it all!" He laughs again as he is ready to take another sip from the engergon... when he feels this burning senstation in his body. He places his hands rapidly over his chest area and falls down to the ground, he was having burning pains from inside! "Gah! What is in that engergon!" Catechism replies, voice still mild, "Hydrofluoric acid. I break it down for rocket fuel, and given how much I'm leaking right now, I need a bit extra to top up. It's actually a weak acid, pretty funny. Just extremely corrosive." She pushes away from the bar. "Let me suggest two things. First. A tank flush and you get your internal tubing and tank checked. Second. Don't swipe drinks. It's dumb." Frenzy shakes his head, his hands still on his chest, and replies, "You were the idiot who was insulting me here! So I had the right to get mad at you!" He slowly got up back on his feet, though his internal tanks feels like there's molten lava in it. "And since it was your drink that caused this upon me, it is only fair to take me to the closest medbay here to have my internal tank and tubing checked," he fires back his words. Catechism starts to shuffle toward the door and observes coolly. "I have not insulted you. I have damned you with faint praise. You have good, strong legs. Walk." She pauses a beat to look back, and her engine backfires noisily, in a cloud of smoke. "Besides. I'm sick. Might be contagious." She's not contagious. That is a lie. "Wouldn't want you to catch anything." Frenzy starts to mumble to himself. He slowly walks towards Catechism with one hand on his chest and the other hand sort of hanging there. He knows there is no other choice but to take back what he said. "Alright! Alright! You have not insaulted me. I'll pay for the energon I have wasted here. Now, can you please just help me out of here?" Catechism looks down at Frenzy for a long moment, as if mentally debating. Finally, she concludes, "Eh. Sure." Catechism reaches down a slightly leaking hand to Frenzy, to help him walk off to the medical ward.